1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic shift lever, which allows a transmission mode operation to be more easily performed and improves visibility for a driver with respect to a transmission mode by providing a shift lever to be attachable to one region of a vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Typically, a transmission apparatus for a vehicle is widely classified into an automatic transmission and a manual transmission. Conventional automatic transmissions use planetary gears and continuously variable transmissions use a continuously variable transmission apparatus.
In the continuously variable transmission (CVT), when a driver selects a P-R-N-D range using a shift lever, a transmission control unit (TCU) controls diameters of a driving pulley and a driven pulley to be changed in accordance with a speed of the vehicle and an amount a throttle is open (a throttle opening angle), and the continuously variable transmission continuously converts input rotating power into output rotating power by the above operation.
Meanwhile, in recent years, as electronic shifting has developed, the vehicle industry has begun to focus on these systems. The electronic shifting system refers to a transmission system which performs an electronic transmission control for a mechanical connection structure of the transmission and the shift lever using an actuator which is electrically operated an electronic shift lever, and an ECU (electronic control unit).
The electronic shifting transmission system detects a change in position of the shift lever using a position sensor, converts a changed position of the shift lever into an electrical signal, and inputs the signal to the TCU (transmission control unit), and therefore a transmission operation is performed by a control of the TCU (transmission control unit).
The electronic shifting transmission system has excellent lever operation force or operational feeling compared to the existing mechanical shift lever system, and has an advantage of being capable of performing a transmission operation by simply operating a push button or a lever.
In recent years, as a shift lever structure for the electronic shifting transmission system, a triptronic or manu-matic transmissions (H-matic) have begun to emerge. However, the recent H-Matic type shift lever system of which a P-R-N-D shift lever protrudes from a console and is also operated in a manner similar to that of the mechanical shift lever of the related art.
That is, the electronic shift lever of the related art also operates in a manner in which the shift lever protrudes to be operated forward and backward, and the H-Matic function is adjusted by using a separate dial lever on the console. However, because the shift lever is fixed, convenience of operation may not be secured, and visibility with respect to an indication of a position of the shift stage is restricted.
In addition, according to the related art, because the space required for the shift lever to protrude is quite large, there is less room for the driver, and a layout of the console becomes more complicated, and a passenger may be injured at the time of a vehicle collision by the protrusion.